Team EGKF
by sharpstrike
Summary: Ever wonder what the world of Remnant would be like of it had Inazuma Eleven characters in it? Look no further! Follow the story of Endou as he goes through the many trials that Remnant has to offer all with the help of his friends! I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence back to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope can ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led the tools that would help them even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they do, darkness will return.

Walking down an alleyway was a man with orange hair, a bowler hat, and a white suit holding a cane. Behind him were four henchmen that will inevitably act as cannon fodder not too far off in the story. The man and his lackeys stopped in front of a store labeled "From Dust Till Dawn". Mr. bowler hat walked over to the old shopkeeper.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he asked.

One of the henchmen pointed his gun at the shopkeeper

"P-Please! Just take my lien and leave!" the shopkeeper begged, but was quickly hushed by the man.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money." he looked over to the henchmen. "Get the Dust."

One of the henchmen went over, opening a case and removing one of several cylinders.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

Another henchman noticed a young girl. Said girl was wearing a red cloak and had black hair with red on the tips. Her most striking feature, however, was her silver eyes. He walked over to her, unsheathing his sword.

"Alright, kid. Hands where I can see 'em!"

No response.

"Hey, kid! You got a death wish or something?"

The henchman goes over and turns her around, revealing a surprised look on her henchman, now very annoyed, motioned her to take off her headphones, which she did.

"Yes?"

"I said hands in the air, now!"

The girl looked confused.

"Are you... robbing me?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh..."

Meanwhile, Mr. bowler hat was waiting for his men to finish the heist when he heard screams followed by one of the henchmen flying past him and out of the building.

A young boy that was walking by reading a book also seemed to notice this because the man happened to land right in front of him. He looked over to see a young girl twirling a large scythe like it was nothing. He decided to go meet her.

"Hey! I like your weapon!" he said.

She seemed to hear him.

"Um... thanks. I made it myself."

"Really? That's so cool!" After that statement, the strange boy seemed to notice something. "By the way, my name is Endou Mamoru!" He offered a handshake, which she quickly took.

"Ruby Rose."

"Ahem!"

Both teens stopped their introductions and looked over towards the man, who looked clearly irritated.

"Let's just get this over with." he said. "Kill them! We cannot afford for anyone to interfere with our plans!" On command, the remaining henchmen rushed towards the duo.

"Get back, Endou! I've got this!" Ruby said, pushing him back slightly. However, Endou quickly stepped back up next to her.

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna miss this! Besides, now is the perfect time to test out grandpa's weapons!" he pointed to the brown gloves he was wearing.

"Those?" Ruby questioned.

Endou grinned.

"Yep! My grandpa was a great huntsman! These gloves were originally his but he passed them down to me!" Endou outstretched his arm and a small cannon came out of the palm of the glove, shooting a small energy sphere at one of the henchmen, knocking him over.

Meanwhile, Ruby stared with stars in her eyes.

"That's awesome! But where does it keep the ammo?"

"It's powered by my aura. The more I pump into it, the more powerful the shot is."

"SO COOL!" Ruby screamed.

"Yeah, but for now, lets focus on the bad guys."

Ruby nodded and quickly slashed one of the henchmen, not killing him, but knocking him out.

Meanwhile, the henchman that Endou knocked over got back up and attempted to slash Endou with his sword, only for him to dodge it and deliver a powerful punch to the face.

"Nekketsu Punch!"

The henchman was instantly knocked out.

The bowler hat guy walked up to one of the fallen henchmen.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He then turned to Ruby and Endou. "Well, Red, Mamoru, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around..." he pointed his cane at them, at which point the bottom opened up, revealing that his cane was actually a rifle complete with cross grid. "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he shot a red blast at them from his cane. However, before Ruby could even react, something most unexpected happened.

"Nekketsu Punch!"

Endou had ran up and _punched_ the blast into oblivion.

"Wha...?" Ruby was in shock at the amazing feat the boy had just pulled off.

"I'll explain later." he quickly said. However, when they both looked over, the man was not there, but climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

"Is it okay of we go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper, who gave a quick nod.

On the roof, the man was running away when he noticed Ruby had easily scaled the building, Endou in tow. He stops at the edge of the building, a bullhead pulling up and opening the hatch to allow him inside.

"Persistent..." He pulls out a red dust crystal. "End of the line, Red, Mamoru!" He threw the dust crystal at the duo's feet and shot at it, resulting in a large explosion.

He starts laughing, then stopped as he noticed something else on the roof.

A blond woman wearing all white with a purple cape stood there, casting a circle of protection. She then shot several purple blasts at the bullhead.

The man ran up to the pilot.

"We got a huntress!" The pilot got up and went back while the man took the controls.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman aimed another shot above the bullhead, resulting in a large storm cloud right above the craft, and jagged pieces of ice to fall down. The pilot, on the other hand, was charging a fiery attack.

Meanwhile, Endou's mind was racing.

 _'What do I do? Nekketsu Punch won't be enough to stop that, and I don't think that huntress can do it alone.'_ He took a deep breath. _'I guess I have to try that move now.'_ He started to run towards the woman.

"Hey, Endou! Where are you going?" Ruby shouted.

 _'I know I never did this move right, but grandpa, please, I'm begging you give me the strength to do it just this once!'_ Then, as if his prayers were answered, he felt the power he needed flowing into his right hand. _'Yes! This is it! Thanks grandpa! Here goes nothing!'_ He ran up and stopped right in front of the blonde woman.

"What are you doing kid!? Get back!"

But the pilot had already fired the attack.

 _'Here I go!'_

Endou raised his hand in the air and a large golden hand appeared.

 **"God Hand!"**

He used the large hand to effortlessly block the attack.

Ruby, the blonde woman, and the pilot were in shock. However, the bowler hat man used this to his advantage and quickly steered the bullhead away while Ruby ran over to Endou.

"That was awesome, Endou! How did you do that?"

The boy, however, looked down at his hand, looking just as surprised as Ruby.

"I-I don't know." He said as Ruby turned her attention to the blonde woman.

"And you're a huntress!" She said with glee. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Ruby and Endou were now sitting in a holding cell.

"This is bullcrap!" Endou yelled. "We stopped a robbery and saved that huntress and _we're_ the bad guys!?" When he finished that sentence, however, the woman walked into the room.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" both Endou and Ruby shouted in unison. The woman continued.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home... with a pat on the back." Both Ruby and Endou smiled. "And a slap in the wrist!" she demonstrated by smacking the table with her wand. Endou and Ruby barely jerked their hands away in time. "But there is someone who would like to see you." The woman stepped to the side to reveal a man with white hair with small glasses. He was wearing all green and was holding a mug and a tray of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." he said leaning down to her face. "You... have silver eyes." He looked over to Endou, who had his notebook open and was looking between his hand and the page. The man smiled in what looked like longing. Setting the tray of cookies on the table, he walked over to Endou. "Daisuke's grandson, I presume?" He said, getting a surprised look from the boy.

"You know my grandpa?" The man smiled.

"Of course. Him and I were good friends." He looked at the notebook. "May I?" Endou nodded and handed it over. The man took it and chuckled. The woman, on the other hand, did not look so amused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, getting another chuckle from the man.

"No, Glynda. That's just Daisuke." He handed the notebook back to Endou, which he took. "So, do you know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby quickly said.

The man, now known as Ozpin, smiled.

"So, what do you want to do with your lives?"

"I want to be a huntress."

"I wanna be just like my grandpa!"

He smiled again.

"So you both want to slay monsters." Both teens nodded. "Want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." they both said.

Ozpin smiled once again.

"Well, okay." Both teens went wide eyed in shock.

* * *

Ruby was currently getting the wind crushed out of her by her blonde sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh, I'm so happy my baby sister is gonna get to go to Beacon with me!"

"Please stop..." Ruby said, gasping for air.

"But I'm just so happy!" she said, finally letting go.

"It was nothing. Besides, I don't deserve all the credit. Endou over there helped, too. He was all like 'God Hand!' and then there was this giant hand and it blocked fire and-"

"Wow, sis. You've said some crazy things before, but this takes the cake."

"But he did, Yang! Tell her, Endou."

Endou scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well..."

He was interrupted by a news report.

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."

Endou had tuned all this out, however, as a particular person caught his interest.

Said person had white, spiky hair that stood up almost like flames. He wore an orange hoodie with a white t shirt and jeans and had tanned skin. He was snapped out of his trance by Yang and Ruby yelling something about Yang having puke on her shoe.

Something told Endou that this was going to be a very interesting four years. He smiled at the thought.


	2. The Shining Beacon

Yang, Ruby, and Endou stepped off the bullhead, Endou stretching in the process.

"Wow..." they all said, taking in the sights of Beacon Academy.

"The View from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang yelled.

Suddenly, Ruby became a floating starry eyed chibi.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! Oh, and she's got a flame sword! And he's just got a sword's hilt for some reason, but I'm sure it does something cool!"

Yang looked over to the boy with the sword hilt and froze, yanking Ruby by her hood.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sis, what was that for?"

"Ruby, don't you know who that is?" she said, pointing to him.

"A guy that has a really lame looking weapon that probably does something really cool?"

"NO!" Yang realized her outburst and quickly composed herself. "That's Fubuki Shirou, aka 'The Blade of the North'." Ruby's eyes became as big as dinner plates.

"No way! THE Fubuki Shirou? The same person who took down one hundred Grimm to save his village? THAT Fubuki Shirou?" Yang slowly nodded, while Endou was already walking up to Fubuki.

"Endou? Endou!" Ruby shouted. Yang grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him go." she said. Ruby nodded. "Well, my friends are here, sooo... gotta go! See ya! Bye!"

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Meanwhile, Endou had finally caught up to Fubuki.

"Hey! Are you that 'Blade of the North' guy my friends were talking about?" Fubuki seemed to be startled by the sudden appearance of the young boy.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Cool! So, what was it like fighting a hundred Grimm? It must have been exhausting."

"Wait, you aren't scared of me? Or praising me?" he looked genuinely confused while Endou gave a big grin.

"No, why would I? This is Beacon Academy. As long as we're here, social standings and titles we've made for ourselves don't matter. We're all equal."

Fubuki was shocked to say the least. This was the first time somebody had disregarded his title and talked to him like a normal person instead of some kind of deity.

"Yeah..."

Endou outstretched his arm.

"By the way, my name is Endou Mamoru!" Fubuki smiled and shook his hand.

"Fubuki Shirou."

Both teens were startled by the sudden sound of an explosion. They both looked at each other, nodded and ran off towards the sound. When they got close, they saw Ruby getting scolded by another girl, Ruby saying sorry multiple times. Endou ran over to them, Fubuki following closely behind. However, before they could reach the two girls, another boy appeared. Endou immediately recognized him as the boy who had caught his interest on the bullhead.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I don't think a high-ranking combat school such as this is the right place for spoiled brats such as yourself." both girls looked towards the sound of the voice to see a boy walking towards them.

"How dare you!? I'll have you know that she almost blew us both off the cliff!"

"And she said she was sorry, princess."

"It's heiress, actually." came another voice. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the voice belonged to a girl with amber eyes, black hair, and a black bow on her head.

"Finally, some recognition!" the girl, now known as Weiss, smiled smugly.

"You mean the same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners?" came another voice. This one was revealed to be a boy with brown dreadlocks tied into a ponytail, blue goggles covering his eyes, and a red cape.

"Yep." stated the black haired girl.

Weiss sputtered incoherently before storming off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted. Meanwhile, Endou and Fubuki walked over to the other two boys.

"Hey! You guys are cool! Wanna be..." one of the boys had already walked off while the other looked over to him.

"You know, normally I would leave, too. But something is... odd about you. You have this happy aura around you. I like it." he outstretched his arm. "My name is Kidou Yuuto."

"The famous battle strategist?" Fubuki asked.

"That's me." he said while Endou shook his hand.

"Endou Mamoru."

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking and talking with a boy, known as Jaune, when they heard a voice.

"Bad first day, huh?" they both looked over to see a boy with red hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jacket.

"Who are you." Jaune asked, cautious of the boy who had suddenly appeared before them.

"Hiroto Kiyama. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." Ruby said. "We were just talking about our weapons. What's yours?"

"I just have these dual swords." he said, unsheathing said swords.

"Cool. More appreciation for the classics." Ruby said.

"So, either of you know where we're going?" Hiroto asked.

"Nope." they both said.

"Wonderful..." Hiroto said sarcastically.

* * *

Ruby, Jaune, and Hiroto entered Beacon's auditorium. The three began to look around when Ruby heard Yang's voice.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" she yelled

"Oh! Sorry guys I gotta go. See you after the ceremony!" she said as she left.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune yelled. "Ah, great! Where am I gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"he said while Hiroto chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone." unbeknownst to them, a red haired girl was standing behind them, hands on her hips.

Meanwhile, Endou and Fubuki were listening closely to Kidou.

"So, that's basically how my weapon works." Kidou finished.

"That's awesome!" Endou said. Fubuki nodded.

"Yeah, it's cool how your weapon is always out and ready like that."

"Yeah, it is!" Endou yelled.

Kidou looked to the side only to see Ruby getting yelled at by Weiss.

"Ugh, her again." he said. They all walked over to assist. "Hey, Schnee! Don't you have anything better to do?" his voice fell to deaf ears as Weiss was too busy scolding Ruby.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can go paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she said with fake enthusiasm while pointing to Jaune. "Or maybe Mr. Pompadour over there." she pointed to a boy who was combing his hair with a small yellow comb.

"Wow, really?" Ruby said.

It was silent for a few moments.

"No."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage, where Ozpin was readying a microphone, Glynda standing next to him.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." The students began to whisper among themselves."You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, Ozpin stepped off the stage, allowing Glynda to take the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." she said.

"He seemed... off." Kidou said.

"It was like he wasn't even there." said Fubuki.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said.

* * *

It was night time in the ballroom at Beacon, and by now, everyone was in their pajamas with sleeping bags.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang yelled.

"I know, right?" Endou said, clearly excited. He then noticed the boy from before in the corner of the room. He quickly walked over to meet him. "Hey, I, um, never got your name or the chance to thank you for helping my friend earlier. I'm Endou Mamoru!"

The boy grinned at his enthusiasm. This grin didn't go unnoticed by Endou. After a moment of silence, the boy finally gave in.

"Gouenji Shuuya."

Endou smiled at finally getting the boy's name.

Meanwhile, Fubuki had rushed to the bathroom after hearing about that book the the black haired girl, known as Blake, was reading.

 _'A man with two souls fighting for control of his body.'_ he thought. He looked in the mirror to see himself with bright orange eyes and hair that was more stuck up.

"Heh, the perfect description of us. Right, brother?" the reflection said. Fubuki slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Together, we are perfect, Atsuya."

And with that, Fubuki, along with everyone else, turned in for the night.


	3. Initiation Begin!

Endou slowly opened his eyes while sitting up, only to notice that almost everyone was gone. He looked over to the clock.

"10:33." he blinked twice before coming to realization. "Crap! Initiation starts at 11:00!" he quickly got up, got dressed, and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Hiroto was walking when he passed by a person that caught his interest.

"Hello." the person looked startled, but quickly regained his composure.

"Hi." was his reply.

"I'm Hiroto Kiyama."

"Fidio Aldena."

They both walked over to their respective lockers, Hiroto grabbing his dual swords, and Fidio grabbing a long sword.

"The 'White Meteor', correct?" Hiroto asked. Fidio nodded. Suddenly, a figure rushed past them, crashing into Ruby.

"Sorry, Ruby. Endou said.

"It's okay." she said.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Of course! No more talking or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." she rubbed Crescent Rose while sighing happily.

Meanwhile, Fubuki and Kidou were talking.

"So, do you think we'll be on the same team?" Fubuki asked. Kidou shrugged.

"Who knows. Personally, I would enjoy being on the same team as you or Endou."

Weiss was talking with a red haired girl.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought as to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." she said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on the same team."

"That sounds grand." in the background, a figure took notice of this an began to make their way over.

Meanwhile, Jaune had began to make a move on Pyrrha.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc."

"Ugh, not you again." Weiss said.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

Meanwhile, the figure was advancing towards the trio, shoving past anyone who got in his way, causing them to mutter his name and back away. Eventually, he shoved past Yang, pissing her off in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled, causing him to stop and glance at her.

"Get lost." he said, pissing the blond off even more.

"I don't know who you are, but-" she was cut of by the glare she received from the boy. A glare that told her that told her that she could never win in a fight against him. She backed up a little while he walked away.

"What's wrong, sis?" Ruby asked. "It's not like you to back off like that."

"I-I don't know." she said. "I saw his look and somehow I knew he was leagues above me."

The figure finally made it to his destination.

"Pyrrha Nikos." he said, causing the three to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked asked, cautious of this boy who had randomly appeared before her.

"You got some nerve sneaking up on her like that! What do you-" Weiss was cut off by a glare Jaune and Pyrrha could only describe as demonic. This glare caused Weiss to shut up and back away.

He outstretched his arm.

"I'm Tobitaka Seiya. It's an honor to meet you, Pyrrha." Jaune gulped at his name.

"Y-You don't mean you're the infamous 'Toby the Kicker', do you?" he asked.

Tobitaka grinned and proved Jaune right by lifting his leg high into the air and slamming his foot on the ground, creating a large dent in the metal floor.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice rang out.

"Finally, some action!" a pink haired boy yelled before rushing out the door.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest along with several students on silver platforms.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put those rumors to rest. Each of you will be given teammates today." stated Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said while Ruby groaned. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Ruby yelled.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you _will_ die."

Jaune gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded throughout the duration, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said. Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good. Now take your positions."

Everyone got ready, except for Jaune, who was still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." The tile under Weiss turned into a springboard and launched her into the forest. "So, this landing... strategy... thing... wha-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune doesn't notice more students being flung into the forest. One pink haired boy in particular put his goggles over his eyes, got on his surfboard, and was promptly launched.

"YAAAAHOOOOO!" he yelled, clearly enjoying this too much.

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, still completely oblivious to more and more students being launched.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin responded.

"Uh-huh... yeah. So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY...!" his question was cut short by him being promptly launched into the forest. Ozpin and Glynda watched, the former taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

The students were now falling into the forest below, Ruby hitting a bird in the process.

"Birdie, no!" she yelled before firing off a few rounds of Crescent Rose to slow her decent. Afterwards, she turned her weapon into it's scythe form and caught a branch in the blade, allowing her to land safely.

Weiss, armed with Myertenaster, summoned a glyph to land on, afterwards jumping safely to the ground.

A boy in green, known as Lie Ren, used the blade ends of his dual pistols to spiral down a tree, dusting himself off afterwards.

Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself through the forest, later hitting the ground.

"Nailed it!" she said as she ran off.

Pyrrha, armed with her spear and shield, crashed through several trees before rolling onto a branch. She soon spotted Jaune falling helplessly and threw her spear at him, pinning him to a tree by his hood.

"Thank you!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back.

Meanwhile, Endou grabbed onto a tree branch, swinging him around several times before he finally came to a stop.

Gouenji unsheathed his sword, using the fire it created to propel him safely towards the ground.

Kidou let out a loud whistle, calling several emperor penguins to fly up out of the ground and catch him.

Fubuki actually froze himself in a large ice crystal, which crashed into, and got stuck in, a large tree. The ice then shattered, allowing him to land gracefully on the ground.

Hiroto simply activated his semblance to teleport to the ground safely.

Tobitaka kicked off of several trees before safely landing on the ground, combing his hair afterwards.

Fidio unsheathed his sword and used it to impale a tree, bringing him to a stop.

The pink haired boy used his semblance to summon a large wave of water, which he rode to the ground.

Endou began to walk through the forest thinking about possible partners.

"Let's see here possible partners for me could be Ruby, Yang, Kidou, Fubuki, and..." he stops to see a familiar figure in front of him. "Gouenji!" the mentioned boy turns his head to see Endou running towards him.

"Oh, hey Endou." he said before noticing something. "So, according to Ozpin's rules, we're partners now."

"I guess so." Endou said. "But hey, at least we got each other instead of some random stranger!" he finished with his usual optimism. Gouenji nodded.

"Yeah. And it looks like we have company." he said. True to his words, the duo was surrounded by a pack of beowolves.

Gouenji jumped into the air, fire coming out of his feet. He then started spinning downwards, onto one of the beowolves.

"Fire Tornado!"

He kicked the beowolf in the head, decapitating it and sending the flaming head flying to somewhere.

Endou, on the other hand began to rapidly punch a beowolf in the face.

"Bakuretsu Punch!"

Endou ended up sending the beowolf into another. The first was dead, but the second got back up, extremely pissed.

"This is gonna be a long fight." Endou said.

"Agreed." Gouenji stated.

* * *

Kidou was walking through the forest, but rather than looking for a partner, he was looking for the temple.

"Ice Ground!"

"I'd know that voice anywhere." he said before running over to the sound. What he saw was Fubuki standing in front of a few frozen Grimm.

"You're not going to kill them?" Kidou asked.

"I don't like to kill things." Fubuki responded.

"That's okay. I'm not going to force you to."

Fubuki smiled.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he said to which Kidou nodded.

* * *

Tobitaka was running around, looking for Grimm when he ran into the pink haired boy from before.

"Great. Now I have to be partners with this idiot." the boy in question turned around.

"My name is not idiot, it's Tsunami Jousuke!" Tobitaka frowned.

"Let's just find some monsters so I can kick their asses." he started to walk off.

"H-Hey! Aren't we supposed to be looking for artifacts?"

"Yeah, those too."

Tsunami sighed and went to catch up with his partner.

* * *

Hiroto was also walking through the forest.

"Now, if I were an abandoned temple, where would I be?" he said as he sliced off the head of a beowolf.

"Maybe I could help you look." Hiroto looked over to see Fidio walking towards him.

"That would be nice."

Fidio quickly stabbed a beowolf in the face, killing it.

"I think we'll make a good team." Hiroto said.

* * *

Ruby had (unfortunately) teamed up with Weiss.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear if I get a bad grade because of your-" she was cut off by Ruby suddenly appearing next to her. "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" she put an arm around Weiss's shoulders. "You're about to see a whole other side of me, Weiss, and when it's all over gonna be like 'dang that Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend'." she disappeared in a bunch of rose petals, which Weiss waved away from her face.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" there were rustling sounds in the bushes around her. "Ruby?" the forest darkened as Weiss looked around for Ruby, but to no avail as a pair of red eyes appeared behind her. "Ruby...?" there were now red eyes all around her.

 **"Ruby!"**


End file.
